Barry's Guide
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Barry created a manual and guide for boyfriends of Iris that he likes in regards to handling Joe. He eventually gives it to Eddie.


A/N: This is just something I wrote for my need to see Barry and Eddie as good friends and not as competition for Iris.  
Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flash and make no money from writing this.

* * *

Contrary to what Joe may think Barry doesn't hate Iris' boyfriends, because he's in love with her. He thinks of her as a sister thank you. No he dislikes them, because they are usually tools or douchbags.

Barry actually genuinely likes Eddie and can count the number of times that has actually happened on one hand. Eddie was always nice to him, even before finding out Iris was his foster sister which is usually when the turn around occurs.

They get along well at work much to Iris' pleasure and Joe's annoyance. He helps Eddie when he needs to vent with the punching bag, and Eddie usually picks up food for him in return if he's working late. He's also had his back a couple of times with the few less than friendly detectives who think Singh and Joe play favorites with him. It's what prompted Barry to finally give him the manual.

"What's this?" Eddie asked as Barry dropped it on his desk one night after handing him the test results. They belonged to their latest case as cotton fibers which were on the victim's jacket, which was currently their only lead.

"Something to help you." Barry replied mysteriously. He gave a goodbye wave before fleeing probably to avoid Captain Singh who had been in a notorious bad mood as of this week. Eddie gave an amused head shake before opening the black notebook. The title written in Barry's handwriting read: How to eventually get in Joe West's good graces – A guide written by Barry Allen.

"I should probably preface this by saying, so far it has not been done yet." Eddie's eyebrows lifted. "But! That doesn't mean it's impossible. Here is ten sure key points I've made to try to help you, because if I've given you this. It means I'm on your side."

**Number 1:** Joe will not like you regardless of anything, because you are dating his daughter. This is a fact. It will be up to you to change his mind.

Eddie let out a sigh. 'Easier said than done.'

**Number 2:** He's a cop and will threaten to shoot you at least two dozen times. Be cautious. But don't be fooled into thinking he will actually do it unless you majorly hurt Iris. In which case I hope you don't but if you do then you will definitely have likely had that coming.

Eddie made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat.

**Number 3:** He will clean his weapons in front of you. This is strictly an intimidation technique used to scare lesser men. Don't be one of those men.

**Number 4:** Never lie to him. As a detective he's pretty good as spotting a lie a mile off. So try to be as honest as you can.

**Number 5:** Try not to ask about his ex wife. It is a touchy subject and also try to leave him alone on April 11th and Sept 5th as those are sensitive dates.

**Number 6:** He hates show tunes and folk music but loves gospel and soul music. So feel free to use that.

**Number 7:** He also loves blueberry anything and bear claws. So yeah feel free to use that too.

Snorting surreptitiously Eddie continued reading.

**Number 8:** I'm going to just say it's best if you have a job, because it gives you a better leg to stand on so to speak.

**Number 9:** Try to be as respectful and authentic as you can. If he gives you a ridiculous curfew try to honor it. Patience will need to become your friend. With breaking down Joe's walls think of resiliency as your sledgehammer.

**And finally Number 10:** He will tell you that no one will love Iris more than him. Again if you really do, it will be up to YOU to prove him wrong. You don't need to be his definition of good enough. Just be yourself hopefully someone who is deserving of her. Be the man you would feel proud of your daughter dating, and in time he'll realize that you're serious and welcome you to the family. I hope these tips help you and if not. I can be bribed into dating someone awful to make you seem amazing in comparison. ;)

Eddie could resist snickering before speaking out to the quiet station. "Thanks Barry." He was going to owe him a big debt of gratitude, if this manual actually paid off. But first he should pick up some blueberry bread, bear claws, and set the radio stations for their squad car.


End file.
